Christmas Eve in London
by Tumbleweed-Girl
Summary: Fluffy Christmas Johnlock fic with all ze fluffs of Sherlock and John going around London at Christmas and fluffles of fluff fluff fluffy fluff jumpers and fluffy fluff hats and earmuffs and fluuuuuooouuuff Merry Christmas!


_**Christmas Eve in London**_

* * *

**Bzzzzt**

Sherlock picked up his mobile from the arm of his chair and slid across the lock screen. He fell silent for a short period, fingers splaying out on his knee and twitching slightly. He pursed his lips –almost looking somewhat anxious- before John wandered in carrying two cups of tea carefully. At that point, the man returned to his usual formalities.

"I thought that maybe tomorrow when everyone comes over, we could get out some of those old party games. Not so much Twister probably, but pin the tail on the donkey, darts maybe. Once people have had a few drinks, they're bound to get into it. I'm sure Mycroft will look like a bit of a tosser when he's pisse-"

"We're going out, John."

Sherlock launched from where he was perched, diving around the flat and collecting his scarf and coat, and John's jacket and gloves. The other could only stand still meanwhile, watching the other leap about like the mad man he is.

"What? Why?"

"Message from Lestrade. Crime Scene. _Oh_! And it's a _good_ one!"

The smaller man in his Christmas jumper-

_[Cute Reindeer with a red ball attached __**–**_**_representing its nose_**_]_

-narrowed his eyes.  
"It's _Christmas eve_."

Sherlock turned to John and paused for a moment. He looked the other over, analyzing his features.

_[Arched eyebrows -_**_anger_**_. Tensed hands –_**_irritation_**_. Hunched shoulders –_**_sadness_**_]_

He could see that he had managed to flip the other's mood completely –and for that he felt a small dealing of guilt. He was right after all –it was the night before Christmas. He gave a sad, sympathetic smile and nodded in a kind way. "You're right, I completely forgot." The man with curly black hair replied, taking the two cups of tea from John's hands and taking them to the kitchen. "Bring along some tinsel, we'll make the corpses look suitable for the season, to be jolly." Sherlock called out, pouring the tea down the sink and then taking John's winter clothing to him.

John's little hopeful smile seemed to fade into a grunt, as he had to prepare to go out in the cold _again_. "It better be worth it."

"I'm sure it won't be." Sherlock tugged at his scarf gently before leaving and striding out the door. "I'll call us a cab. Come down when you're ready." He called back through the doorway as he pounced down the staircase and scurried out onto the street

Bearing witness to this, Watson couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corner of his lips. The man had been sat in the same chair for most of the day –nattering on about who-knows-what and then falling completely silent for hours and hours on end. All the while –John Watson was stuck getting everything prepared for the next day. They had invited everyone to come to their flat, and that meant literally _everyone. _Most of the people from Scotland yard, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and even Harry –his sister. It had been a hair-raising day –one that he wished he could've ended on a relaxing note. However, fate seemed to say that he must go gallivanting off with his strange flat mate and his cheekbones –to do some other strange sort of madness. He was tired. He was stressed. And he has now grabbed the tinsel.

He had a small chuckle to himself before he picked up his keys and headed back to stand beside his best friend.

* * *

"Sorry mate, the road's blocked off from here."

"What? Why?"

"Well –heh, why don't you go and look for yourself. It _is_ Christmas eve."

"Yeah, _I know_." John responded, looking narrowly towards the other sat beside him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, climbing out from the cab and looking at what blocked their path. It seemed to be one of those festive winter wonderland areas, where stalls sold traditional Christmas items.

_[Cups of Eggnog and Hot cocoa, scarves and hats, crosses, mistletoes, cake stalls -_**_accustomed by too many mince pies_**_**.**__] _

It created quite a warm atmosphere, especially whilst the caroler's sang on a small stage not too far away.

"We'll walk through it –we're not in that much of a rush."

"_What?!"_

John climbed out of the other side of the cab, folding his arms together and scrunching up his nose. "If we're not in that much of a rush, couldn't it have waited until another time?"

"Oh stop complaining. You've usually got a lot more spirit around this time of year John. It's putting a real damper on my Christmas joy to hear you complain about every little detail around you."

It was at that point if you looked closer at John's ears, you could see a little bit of steam raising up. It could be the cold weather, but it was highly unlikely.

"I do hate to see couples fighting around this time of year." The cabby called out from his window, causing the smaller male to just stomp his boot in the ground with aggravation. "Tell you what, I'll leave you to it, no charge. Have a Merry Christmas, both of ya!"

"Thank you." Sherlock called back to him, keeping his slightly concerned eyes on John whilst the cab pulled away and began driving away. "…Are you still coming John?"

The other let out a small huff before nodding and walking towards the fair of festivities. Sherlock walked beside him, hands held behind his back, eyes wandering around the many stalls with curiosity. At the back of his mind, he was still a little confused as to why John was annoyed. Christmas eve _wasn't _Christmas day –the day that everyone seemed to prefer spending time with… well, everyone else. The day where they had to do this and that and the other chronologically. There was an order to it, and he was sure he would have to follow it tomorrow as well. But… What was the big deal about the day _before _Christmas?

"…What does eggnog taste like?"

Sherlock turned to the man beside him, who was staring at a little stand selling hot beverages. Two very jolly –slightly overweight- people stood within, steam wrapping around their bodies as they sold drinks to people here and there.

"…I… Can't say I'm too sure." Sherlock responded, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Well, neither am I." John broke into a smile, brushing past Sherlock and heading towards it. Sherlock merely watched him for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man. John returned a moment later, grabbing Sherlock's arm and shaking his head gently. "I follow you like a sheep, now it's your turn to follow me back." He laughed, pulling Sherlock along.

"Are you sure we should?"

"Well, you said we're not in a rush, so…"

They both shared a sort of resigned smile, silently agreeing that it would be fun to just take their time and wander around the stalls for a bit. And that was exactly what happened. They drank eggnog, ate a mince pie each, and then John managed to convince Sherlock to wear a pair of snowman ear-muffs, he on the other hand sticking to the father Christmas hat. Most of it was spent with John dragging the other around here and there. However, they came towards the end and that was when Sherlock decided it was time to take over. He grabbed John and turned him around to face him.

"I've got a surprise." He cautioned, causing the other to tilt his head –the white ball on the back of his hat swinging to the opposite side of his back.

"…Should I be scared?"

Sherlock chuckled flippantly. "Probably." He gently pulled out of his pocket a purple piece of fabric, raising it up to show to the other. "Blindfold."

John blinked a couple of times before an uncertain smile snuck onto his cold face. "Yeah… I definitely should be scared."

"Oh hush up."

With the fabric wrapped around the other's eyes and tied, John took a hold of the sleeve of Sherlock's jacket, being guided along to his so-called 'surprise'.

* * *

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on?"

There was a gentle clanking surrounding whatever John had been left on. Sherlock had disappeared for a few moments, and now John was left unable to see whilst it felt as if he had been left on a moving item. Whirring and mechanical, sharp movements leaving him stumbling about. He heard a low snigger behind him and grimaced to himself. "Oh, as long as you're finding this funny."

"I am actually. You're acting like a fawn on ice." Sherlock responded, coming to stand next to him and then holding his sides for support.

"So, what is the big surprise."

"Can't you just wait a minute? You are _so_ impatient."

"Oh, OH, really? Sherlock, have you ever been called a hypocrite before?"

"No."

"_Really_?"

"…Well, maybe once or twice."

John grinned to himself before the mechanical noises seemed to fall silent. Sherlock let go of the other man and then began loosening the blindfold. "John, I just wanted to show you what the city of London looked like in a different light. Because… Well, I think that maybe we take advantage of it a bit too much. Surrounded by copious vehicles and numerous crime scenes… Well… You forget the beauty sometimes."

The blonde blinked quietly as the cloth was removed, rubbing at his eyes a couple of times before he looked down and saw where he had been taken. Surrounding them for miles and miles, looking as tiny as ever was the city of London itself. Lights illuminating from the buildings and Christmas decorations making the urban area look like a display. Down far below, the small fair seemed to look like a square patch in the mass of it all.

"…You took me on the London eye."

"Yes. I did."

"With no one else here…?"

"I have connections, John."

A cheerful, and yet still slightly curious, idiom came across John's features, and all he could do was laugh at it all. Sherlock did fascinate him. How he managed to get away with some things was just laughable. Especially when he didn't realize how lucky he was…

"Anyway, I do believe that this makes up for what happened at the flat." Sherlock continued, pouring out some tea from a flask into two small cups, giving one to John and then taking one himself as they looked out of the carriage. He gazed out, taking a small sip of the cup and then smiling slightly. "Apologies for not saying before. But, it is named a surprise, isn't it? I did hear it was supposedly a pleasant thing in some people's eyes."

"Yeah, it is." John responded, nodding gently. "It was just something I wasn't expecting. From you, in particular."

"You make me out to be some sort of oblivious alien."

"I do question it sometimes."

Sherlock tapped his finger on his cup and then leant against the railing around the edge. "I do not have a very good understanding of a traditional Christmas though, you do understand."

The other turned towards him, smiling sympathetically.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I don't often spend Christmas' with a lot of other people. Particularly Mycroft."

"Really? But, he's your brother."

"What difference does that make?"

"Well… Hate to shove traditions down your throat, but family is kind of a big deal about Christmas."

"I would honestly consider you to be more of my family than that fiend."

A pause of tension swept through John. He swallowed gently, looking away from Sherlock slightly and grinning a little to himself. "You would consider me family?" He questioned amusedly. It was such a sweet notion; he felt his chest tighten a little.

"Well… Yes." Sherlock responded, as if it were obvious. "You're the closest person to me. I do believe that I was showing that through this whole walking through the fair and taking you up on the London Eye."

John blinked a couple of times, leaning towards the other slowly. "So… were you doing all this to… impress me?"

"Well… Uhm…" A sort of stubborn embarrassment caused Sherlock to pout and look straight in front of him, out onto the London streets. "Maybe. But, you must be impressed now, right?"

John looked round to the other, nodding softly and then standing up on his tippy toes. "Yes. Yeah, I am-" He responded, his warm lips coming to press against and carefully peck at the others cold cheek. He pulled back, watching a pink tint blossom where his lips had been laid and expanding out across his entire cheek. "You do impress me. Because you're bloody brilliant." John responded, lowering back down again and smiling up to the other man.

Sherlock stood there, completely frozen. Overcome with a new warmth –but stuck as still as a statue. He was just… _kissed_. John Watson had just kissed him. It was not something he had been expecting from this. He had been doing it to see John smile and feel enthusiastic about Christmas. But… he really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. And so… He thought –_I'll just flow with it..._

"Well, I must say I'm glad. And… you manage to impress me occasionally too." He complimented with a small nod, grinning and turning down his eyes towards the other man. The fluff of his Christmas hat was hanging down over his forehead quite a way, and it looked quite adorable. Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a mistletoe. "As the taller man, I do believe I should be the one to hold this~"

John rolled his eyes, "Taller man, _fuck you_." He cracked, looking up as he realized exactly what it was that Sherlock was holding. "O-oh."

Sherlock smiled and raised it above their heads, leaning down towards the other man. "Merry Christmas, John."

John went a slightly red in the face, leaning up towards the other. "And a happy new year."

Their lips collided in sweet warmth. The delicate, thin lips of Sherlock becoming encased in the comforting ones of John's. Their hands swung in front of them and intertwined together, teacups falling to the floor as they lost track of what they were doing before. They both got lost in the feeling of each other's bodies and kisses. It was the perfect ending to a perfect date. Neither realized that it was a date –but that was definitely what it had become.

This was a Christmas eve to be remembered.

g around their bodies as they sold drinks to people here and there.

"…I… Can't say I'm too sure." Sherlock responded, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Well, neither am I." John broke into a smile, brushing past Sherlock and heading towards it. Sherlock merely watched him for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man. John returned a moment later, grabbing Sherlock's arm and shaking his head gently. "I follow you like a sheep, now it's your turn to follow me back." He laughed, pulling Sherlock along.

"Are you sure we should?"

"Well, you said we're not in a rush, so…"

They both shared a sort of resigned smile, silently agreeing that it would be fun to just take their time and wander around the stalls for a bit. And that was exactly what happened. They drank eggnog, ate a mince pie each, and then John managed to convince Sherlock to wear a pair of snowman ear-muffs, he on the other hand sticking to the father Christmas hat. Most of it was spent with John dragging the other around here and there. However, they came towards the end and that was when Sherlock decided it was time to take over. He grabbed John and turned him around to face him.

"I've got a surprise." He cautioned, causing the other to tilt his head –the white ball on the back of his hat swinging to the opposite side of his back.

"…Should I be scared?"

Sherlock chuckled flippantly. "Probably." He gently pulled out of his pocket a purple piece of fabric, raising it up to show to the other. "Blindfold."

John blinked a couple of times before an uncertain smile snuck onto his cold face. "Yeah… I definitely should be scared."

"Oh hush up."

With the fabric wrapped around the other's eyes and tied, John took a hold of the sleeve of Sherlock's jacket, being guided along to his so-called 'surprise'.

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on?"

There was a gentle clanking surrounding whatever John had been left on. Sherlock had disappeared for a few moments, and now John was left unable to see whilst it felt as if he had been left on a moving item. Whirring and mechanical, sharp movements leaving him stumbling about. He heard a low snigger behind him and grimaced to himself. "Oh, as long as you're finding this funny."

"I am actually. You're acting like a fawn on ice." Sherlock responded, coming to stand next to him and then holding his sides for support.

"So, what is the big surprise."

"Can't you just wait a minute? You are _so_ impatient."

"Oh, OH, really? Sherlock, have you ever been called a hypocrite before?"

"No."

"_Really_?"

"…Well, maybe once or twice."

John grinned to himself before the mechanical noises seemed to fall silent. Sherlock let go of the other man and then began loosening the blindfold. "John, I just wanted to show you what the city of London looked like in a different light. Because… Well, I think that maybe we take advantage of it a bit too much. Surrounded by copious vehicles and numerous crime scenes… Well… You forget the beauty sometimes."

The blonde blinked quietly as the cloth was removed, rubbing at his eyes a couple of times before he looked down and saw where he had been taken. Surrounding them for miles and miles, looking as tiny as ever was the city of London itself. Lights illuminating from the buildings and Christmas decorations making the urban area look like a display. Down far below, the small fair seemed to look like a square patch in the mass of it all.

"…You took me on the London eye."

"Yes. I did."

"With no one else here…?"

"I have connections, John."

A cheerful, and yet still slightly curious, idiom came across John's features, and all he could do was laugh at it all. Sherlock did fascinate him. How he managed to get away with some things was just laughable. Especially when he didn't realize how lucky he was…

"Anyway, I do believe that this makes up for what happened at the flat." Sherlock continued, pouring out some tea from a flask into two small cups, giving one to John and then taking one himself as they looked out of the carriage. He gazed out, taking a small sip of the cup and then smiling slightly. "Apologies for not saying before. But, it is named a surprise, isn't it? I did hear it was supposedly a pleasant thing in some people's eyes."

"Yeah, it is." John responded, nodding gently. "It was just something I wasn't expecting. From you, in particular."

"You make me out to be some sort of oblivious alien."

"I do question it sometimes."

Sherlock tapped his finger on his cup and then leant against the railing around the edge. "I do not have a very good understanding of a traditional Christmas though, you do understand."

The other turned towards him, smiling sympathetically.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I don't often spend Christmas' with a lot of other people. Particularly Mycroft."

"Really? But, he's your brother."

"What difference does that make?"

"Well… Hate to shove traditions down your throat, but family is kind of a big deal about Christmas."

"I would honestly consider you to be more of my family than that fiend."

A pause of tension swept through John. He swallowed gently, looking away from Sherlock slightly and grinning a little to himself. "You would consider me family?" He questioned amusedly. It was such a sweet notion; he felt his chest tighten a little.

"Well… Yes." Sherlock responded, as if it were obvious. "You're the closest person to me. I do believe that I was showing that through this whole walking through the fair and taking you up on the London Eye."

John blinked a couple of times, leaning towards the other slowly. "So… were you doing all this to… impress me?"

"Well… Uhm…" A sort of stubborn embarrassment caused Sherlock to pout and look straight in front of him, out onto the London streets. "Maybe. But, you must be impressed now, right?"

John looked round to the other, nodding softly and then standing up on his tippy toes. "Yes. Yeah, I am-" He responded, his warm lips coming to press against and carefully peck at the others cold cheek. He pulled back, watching a pink tint blossom where his lips had been laid and expanding out across his entire cheek. "You do impress me. Because you're bloody brilliant." John responded, lowering back down again and smiling up to the other man.

Sherlock stood there, completely frozen. Overcome with a new warmth –but stuck as still as a statue. He was just… _kissed_. John Watson had just kissed him. It was not something he had been expecting from this. He had been doing it to see John smile and feel enthusiastic about Christmas. But… he really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. And so… He thought –_I'll just flow with it..._

"Well, I must say I'm glad. And… you manage to impress me occasionally too." He complimented with a small nod, grinning and turning down his eyes towards the other man. The fluff of his Christmas hat was hanging down over his forehead quite a way, and it looked quite adorable. Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a mistletoe. "As the taller man, I do believe I should be the one to hold this~"

John rolled his eyes, "Taller man, _fuck you_." He cracked, looking up as he realized exactly what it was that Sherlock was holding. "O-oh."

Sherlock smiled and raised it above their heads, leaning down towards the other man. "Merry Christmas, John."

John went a slightly red in the face, leaning up towards the other. "And a happy new year."

Their lips collided in sweet warmth. The delicate, thin lips of Sherlock becoming encased in the comforting ones of John's. Their hands swung in front of them and intertwined together, teacups falling to the floor as they lost track of what they were doing before. They both got lost in the feeling of each other's bodies and kisses. It was the perfect ending to a perfect date. Neither realized that it was a date –but that was definitely what it had become.

This was a Christmas eve to be remembered.

* * *

**A/U: Just a short bit of fluff, written in a couple of hours, to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! :D Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**-Tumbleweed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock BBC OR London landmarks/fairs. **


End file.
